


In Full Bloom

by AlecWrites



Series: Mini Easter Event 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Genderfluid Character, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sweet, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: “So the Easter party is in a couple of months I believe, but the main office wants us to start preparations for the party now.” Asahi speaks, and Terushima has no idea how long she has been talking, or how long it’s been since they’ve walked out of the elevator, but somehow they’re already almost to Asahi’s office.“Azumane-san, don’t you think it’s a little too early to be planning an Easter party this soon?” Terushima asks, suddenly writing things down on his notepad.“Please, just Asahi, or Asahi-san if you have to. And like I said, it’s not my call. I tried to discuss it with the main office, but I was shut down,” Asahi explained, opening the door to her office and holding the door open for Terushima to slip inside.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Mini Easter Event 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	In Full Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write angst
> 
> First and maybe only hanahaki fic

The soft thrum of the elevator music vibrated through Terushima’s eardrums as he stood silently and motionless in the elevator beside Asahi until they got out. Asahi stepped out of the elevator first, right foot, like she always did. Terushima picked up on things about Asahi that he wouldn’t notice about any other person. He spent so much time around Asahi-learning all of her ticks and quirks-it was one of the simplest things he’s ever done. He doesn’t even do it on purpose, he’s just always watching. His eyes track her feet, the shift of her body and the movement of her lips when she speaks. Terushima could get lost in the simple melodic voice that escapes the depths of her vocal cords whenever she opens her mouth. Of course, he never says anything, never gives away his thoughts. He’s not the type of person to wear his heart on his sleeve. It’s true, he has opened up to Asahi more than any other person in his life, as she was just so easy to talk to.  _ Too _ easy. Most of the time she was soft-spoken, only ever offering the smallest amount of words in a conversation. She explained it’s because of her anxiety and she doesn’t want to start confrontation or have to be the one to speak up. 

Which, Terushima can’t fucking believe, considering she’s his literal  _ boss. _ She’s always walking into work with her hair tied back, usually a nice pair of black Capris, a beautiful floral blouse and _ those _ glasses. Work glasses, Asahi calls them. She says she doesn’t wear them out, or at home. Only for work.

Asahi’s story is an easy one. The only thing she truly struggled with was her gender identity. As Asahi explained to him during one of their weekly business meetings, Asahi was assigned male at birth. It was clear to tell that Asahi was naturally gifted with pretty masculine features, but it didn’t matter. She explained that being put into a category of guy or girl didn’t feel right to her and that being non-binary was more comfortable, she felt like she was able to express herself in a more comfortable way. The pronouns thing was difficult, she learned very early on that pronouns don’t equal gender, but something about using she and her, 

made her feel beautiful. Her clothing choices were also quite feminine, but she doesn’t settle. She’s comfortable in her skin, and with who she is.

Terushima can’t help but respect the hell out of that. Terushima wants to be as open as she is. However, everything Terushima is feeling is wrong. At least, in a professional setting, where interpersonal relationships between co-workers are unacceptable. Knowing that Asahi cares more about her job than anything, he knows he can’t jeopardize that. But with that in mind, a part of him still hopes. He hopes that the developing feelings he’s had over the past 2 months could possibly grow into something real with Asahi. He just isn’t sure he can cross this professional boundary.

“So the Easter party is in a couple of months I believe, but the main office wants us to start preparations for the party  _ now _ .” Asahi speaks, and Terushima has no idea how long she has been talking, or how long it’s been since they’ve walked out of the elevator, but somehow they’re already almost to Asahi’s office.

“Azumane-san, don’t you think it’s a little too early to be planning an Easter party this soon?” Terushima asks, suddenly writing things down on his notepad.

“Please, just Asahi, or Asahi-san if you have to. And like I said, it’s not my call. I  _ tried _ to discuss it with the main office, but I was shut down,” Asahi explained, opening the door to her office and holding the door open for Terushima to slip inside.

“Do you have any location ideas?” Terushima asks, making himself as little as possible as he moves past Asahi, and toward her desk. He sits in a chair in front of Asahi’s desk as she walks around and immediately logs into her computer.

“Let’s look up some locations, shall we?” Asahi suggests with a brief smile before typing on her keyboard. “Since we’re planning now, we should be able to make reservations, right?” Asahi asks more to herself than Terushima.

“You’re like a different person when you work.” Terushima whispers. The statement comes out, although it was supposed to be in his head. Asahi looks up at him suspiciously but Terushima refuses to meet her gaze. Terushima’s chest tightens slightly and a cough rolls over his throat, it’s dry. He attempts to take a deep breath but it’s slightly shaky and there’s an ache in his diaphragm. Terushima coughs a few more times to clear his throat before shaking his head at the concerned look on Asahi’s face. 

They only sit there for a few  _ hours.  _ Terushima has about 24 listings of places for the Easter party, and Asahi assigns him the job of calling each individual place and asking about the possibility of holding the event there. 

-

Terushima takes the job home, pulling his laptop up, his notebook on hand and his phone. Each number is neatly written in his notebook, now being typed up into an official document while making phone calls. However, the chest pain that Terushima felt earlier that day returns, hitting him hard this time. He has to excuse himself from a call when a large coughing fit takes over his body. Terushima is clutching his chest, as harsh air falls from his throat. The pain in his chest is beginning to inflame and there are tears that are threatening to fall from his eyes. He runs to the kitchen, knowing that the bathroom is too far, and he feels something coming up his throat. The coughs are at their peak when Terushima bends over the kitchen sink, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. When he opens his eyes, his own sink is full of flower petals. Scattered over the silver stainless steel; Terushima wipes his mouth. He reaches into the sink and holds the small reddish tulip petal in his hand, feeling the softness between his fingertips. He reaches his hands back into the sink, grabbing handfuls, crushing them in his hands, curling them into a fist. When he opens his hand, the petals are wrinkled, some of the more fragile ones are cracked. Terushima watches as one of the petals darkens in color, from his own tears.

“Shit.”

-

Asahi had a press conference this morning, and Terushima was asked to stand beside her while she gave a speech to the company. Terushima isn’t too sure he’s going to be able to hold out long enough for the event to be over. After what had been happening, he wasn’t too sure of anything anymore.

He went to the doctor. The doctor described that the roots have taken hold in his lungs and are starting to grow flower petals and could soon bloom into flowers. The doctor recommended that he get the plants surgically removed before the condition gets worse or he  _ dies _ . Terushima refused, as he heard about the possibility of his love disappearing along with the plants. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Asahi until he was absolutely positive that there was nothing between them. 

“You know, I probably wouldn’t have the courage to do this, if you weren’t here.” 

That’s what Asahi said before she took to the stage, Terushima smiled so hard that his cheeks hurt, but he also had to excuse himself because he felt the rush of pain through his lungs and felt the dry cough coming up quickly. He ran into the bathroom, closing the stall door behind him before the petals came falling from his throat. He flushed the toilet several times like he was trying to erase it. Erase the pain. Erase the disease. He pulled out the small inhaler tube that the doctor gave to him, hoping it would ease some of the pain. But it didn’t erase the tears. Not from the dull aching in his lungs, but from the fact that he was unloved,  _ unwanted _ , when the person he craved was directly in front of him, at arm's reach.

He stood beside her. It was clear that his eyes were a little puffy and when she asked, Terushima simply told her it was allergies. He was good at lying when it came to this, anything to avoid being found out. Terushima truly couldn’t decide what was worse: rejection or dying. Right now, with how he feels, he would rather die, loving such an amazing person like Asahi, than die with the shame of rejection.

Sometimes when Asahi looks at him, he feels as if there’s an expression of adoration, something close to love. It could just be platonic affection, and if that was the case he wouldn’t get better. The only way he could be healed is by her love. If she looked at him and saw the world like he felt when he looked at her, he would beat this disease

“...Thank you so much for coming, I hope to see you all at the Easter party.” Asahi lifted her drink in the air, toasting to everyone in the crowd. While she was stepping off stage, she grabbed Terushima’s bicep and pulled him away from the ballroom. She didn’t stop or say anything while they made their way through the halls. There was a hint of giddy excitement coursing through Terushima’s veins, something like high school students sneaking away to make out. Quickly, Asahi turned the corner and suddenly Terushima was pushed into a broom closet. The confusion was evident on his face, but it was also accompanied by red cheeks from the adrenaline running through his veins. 

“That was completely nerve-wracking,” Asahi said, slowly falling to the floor, before pulling out a small silver flask and taking a gulp of it. Then handed it over to Terushima. The blond took the flash with surprised eyes and then grinned. 

“Who knew you were such a free spirit?” He asked with a bright smile before raising the flask to Asahi and taking a swig. Asahi seemed to stare at him a bit, but neither of them commented on it. “You know you completely killed that speech.”  _ Even though I spaced out for the most of it. _

“You think so?” Asahi asked, her face falling into a nervous smile, chuckling gently. 

“Definitely, compared to whatever you think, you’re fucking perfect at your job,” Terushima says, squatting low before dropping his knees to the ground and sitting on top of them.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Asahi says, swiping the flask from Terushima's hands. At first, Terushima is surprised, but his shock is replaced by amusement only moments later, he smiled toward Asahi.

-

Later that night, Terushima is in the bath when it starts. He was trying to have a relaxing evening. Warm water surrounding the aching muscles in his body. The soft aroma of the lavender soap his sister keeps sending him for his birthday. He feels the pain in his back first, and that’s when the laboring begins. He doesn’t bother turning to the toilet, he throws the petals directly into the bath. They fall out of him. And when he finally gains his breathing back, he just relaxes against the cold wall of the bathtub. Watching the wide crocus purple flower petals float around in the bathwater. Watching them move with the gentle ripple, how they bend around his legs. The sight would almost be beautiful if the reasoning wasn’t so painful. Terushima glowered at the petals, losing himself in the colors.

-

Each time Terushima is with Asahi, it’s both painful and joyful. Although, day in and day out is filled with impending dread. Terushima has decided at this point, that he could never. Asahi Azumane is just  _ too _ great. Terushima is nobody, a boy who grew up in slums only barely skimming through life. She’s like an Uptown Girl, and Terushima is a downtown man. Food isn’t scarce but it isn’t always available since he’s still trying to pay off his school loans. Of course, none of this matters when he’s around Asahi. When she’s around him, his life almost seems pristine, clean, white. Other than that, it’s filled with light and laughter even when they’re working. Even when Asahi gives him an order or the timid way that Asahi asks him to get coffee. Sugar and skim milk. Terushima is going to miss the simplicity of these moments. Finding complete and utter joy, with just being with another person. The way that Asahi swipes her hair over her shoulder when she’s focused on something on her screen, or the way her eyebrows furrow when she’s typing out an email to HR.

To Terushima he feels like the air between them crackles whenever they lock eyes. Like secretly there’s a chance that Asahi lusts after him, craves his touch as he does her. Sometimes, Terushima catches Asahi looking at him. Terushima makes it obvious that he notices and sticks his tongue out at her, and she giggles and continues her work. Her laughter is addicting, contagious. 

She prefers sherbert over ice cream. Moist cakes over cupcakes. Light pastel colors over dark. The sun instead of the moon. Prefers vitamin water. They stay away from soda. Smiles during the darkest times, and laughs to relieve tension. These are the things that Terushima is going to think about when he finally passes. The deep but melodic voice that makes his skin burn, the smooth tantalizing sweep of creamy brown hair off her shoulder. The red blush that paints her skin when she’s anxious or embarrassed. 

This morning Terushima threw up an entire sunflower. He had been throwing up whole flowers for about a week but never like this. It was awful, completely stuck in his throat, he had to reach into his own throat and pull it out by the stem. He looked down at the flower in his hand, with no expression. Until his head fell into his hand and he laughed. A hysterical, humorless laugh. He didn’t cry, he  _ couldn’t _ cry. He already told himself that the pain was worth it. Worth being around her, and nothing else mattered. All he had to do was make it to the Easter Party. Create this one last memory, something that they’ve worked on the past couple months, something that the two of them thought would never come. 

It had become their baby, a project that they threw themselves in for months. Making reservations, creating seat charts, and a food menu. It was almost like planning a wedding. Yuuji and Asahi as wedding planners, what a thought. They truly did make a good team, something to attest to their chemistry, their platonic chemistry.

Tomorrow was the day, the day they had been planning for. The day they had been waiting for.

-

All possible signs of distress were completely erased from Terushima’s demeanor. A formal wear event. He stood with his posture straight, his shoes freshly polished and planned to keep the suit intact, since it was rented. Asahi arrived shortly after him in a colored women’s suit. It was pale blue, and she wore a white button-down underneath. Terushima was wearing a bow tie, just to spice up his suit. 

“Well don’t you clean up nice.” Asahi said with a smirk.

“And don’t you look fucking fantastic,” Terushima said, an obvious blush-colored Asahi’s cheeks. She always blushed when she was complimented. Terushima offered Asahi his elbow, and Asahi grinned widely, looping her arm with his.

Early into the night, Terushima is struggling with a cough, Asahi keeps telling him he should rest, and giving him glasses of water. It makes him feel like his lungs are filling with water. 

Asahi talks to many important people throughout the night and Terushima follows her all night long, shaking many hands, yet many people he doesn’t know. Asahi is bombarded with questions and compliments, and sometimes Terushima even has a chance to shine, answering some questions easily. They both drank a few glasses of champagne, Terushima stopped counting when he stopped counting how many hands he shook. He knows it's time to call quits when Asahi begins to have three eyes.

Asahi and Terushima are engaging in a very light-hearted conversation, brought on by drink and the diminishing of inhibitions, but none of that matters when he hits him. An entire wave of intense pain crashes into Terushima’s body like a truck. The blond is knocked onto his knees, and Asahi is already bending down to check if he’s alright. That’s when Yuuji looks up at Asahi with panic. Eyes sharp with fear and panic, body convulsing under Terushima’s tight grip on himself. Without thinking, Terushima runs. He doesn’t know where he’s going, he’s not looking forward. Only down at his feet is hitting the ground hard. He runs out of the main room, Asahi is calling for him, but Terushima can barely hear her voice over the overbearing pain. When Terushima looks up, it’s there, a bathroom, an escape. He isn’t thinking about anything else as he slams into the door, hitting his shoulder hard against the floor. The males in the bathroom scatter, shocked expressions riddling their faces. Then it begins, Terushima bracing his hands against the ground, as roses spill from him. It’s not graceful, it’s not beautiful. The roses spread throughout the floor as Terushima crawls to the other side of the bathroom, leaning against the wall. Asahi bursts through the bathroom floor. Her eyes are on Terushima, and immediately on the floor, where a puddle of roses paint the floor red. 

“Yuuji, I-” Asahi stutters. She’s frozen, and from her point of view, Terushima is gripping his throat, and his skin is extremely pale.

“Asahi-” Terushima manages the words with a mere choke. It’s now or never, Asahi believes to know the truth. If there aren’t romantic feelings, there’s definitely affection reflected in Asahi’s eyes. She chased him all the way here, didn’t she? “Asahi, I love you, and because of that. I’m dying-”

Another pang of pain floods through him, the roses come up, flowers spread in front of him, to make a beautiful image, one of the fairy tales. When the scene passes, Asahi moves to his side. Kneeling beside him. When Terushima looks up at her there are tears streaming down the beautiful creamy skin. She’s crying, her lips twitching as he holds Terushima’s face in her hands.

“You stupid idiot...I love you too.” She whispers just before taking his lips with hers. A rush of air fills Terushima lungs. The pain suddenly fades, as if it never existed. The tears from Asahi’s eyes run down the side of his face. Terushima falls, his entire body relaxes in Asahi’s arms. He’s never felt such utter relief, such sweetness. Terushima doesn’t waste time kissing her back, giving her all of him in the instant. His heart beats several times as if beating for the first time, and he’s breathing clearly. 

“You stupid stupid idiot,” Asahi says surrendering. Yuuji, holds her head up, pressing feather light kisses all over her face, the way he has always wanted.

“Shhhh, I know. A complete and total moron.” Terushima agrees, a smug grin spreading onto his features as he feels Asahi’s hand gripping onto his suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
